Menagerie
me·nag·er·ie /məˈnajərē, məˈnaZHərē/ noun # a collection of wild animals kept in captivity for exhibition. # a strange or diverse collection of people or things. Blurb Princess Cerise has always followed the rules and has done everything she's told to do. When she hears about the horrible secrets that her mother, Queen Roseate, has kept from her, Cerise is on a mission for justice - but blood is thicker then water. Prologue The egg was hatching. Small lines, like spiderwebs, spread across the surface of the roseate-coloured egg. A small talon peeked through, wriggling around until it made a hole big enough to see the outside world. It's mother looked down in disgust, walking backwards a few paces. "Doesn't it know how to climb out? Stupid creature." "Come, Bloodstone," Beryl tried softly. "It's a dragonet. It doesn't know to." "I ''knew how to," the egg's mother, Queen Bloodstone, sneered. "And so did you, Beryl." The dragonet looked through the hole with one bright blue eye. "Bee?" It lifted up a talon. "Bee?" "Aww," Beryl said softly. "Ew," Bloodstone remarked at the same time. She glared down at the egg, "Just get out already." ''Crack, crack, crack! The dragonet flopped out of the egg, landing in a damp, miserable mess on the hatchery floor. It's wide blue eyes stared up at Beryl as it wriggled onto it's belly. Bloodstone snorted. "It's a female." "So what?" Beryl shot back defensively. "She's beautiful." "She's dangerous." Bloodstone glared at her husband. "When she's all grown up, she'll challenge me for the throne. And she'll win. I can tell from those eyes, full of intelligence." "So you'll admit it. Our dragonet is ''intelligent." Beryl said triumphantly. The SkyWing queen scoffed. "It's a deadly intelligence. Look, if you love it so much, you can take care of her - but I want ''nothing ''to do with it''." She turned tail and stomped off. Beryl picked up the newly born dragonet. "It's okay, I'll take care of you." He smiled. "Roseate. How do you like that for a name?" Chapter 1 "Princess Cerise," a dark burgundy SkyWing guard bowed deeply. "Your mother is expecting you in the throne room." "Thanks, Merlot." Cerise chirped, getting up from her book and hurrying towards where her mother would be. It wasn't smart to keep Roseate waiting. Cerise scrambled through the hallway, nodding at strange SkyWings, their faces ripped and twisted by war. She noticed a dark reddish-purple dragon with half of her front leg torn off. "What'cha staring at?" she growled, whipping her scourge-like tail. "Didn't 'cha parents ever teach you manners?" "Oi, Maroon," another soldier whispered to the maimed dragoness. "That's the queen's daughter." Maroon squinted, and seemed to recognize Cerise. "Oh. My deepest 'pologies, princess." "No problem," Cerise mumbled. "Sorry." She hurried on through the hall. It didn't seem fair, as if her title was the only reason that dragons respected her. What about all the other things she had done to earn that respect? Pushing past the mahogany doors, Cerise entered the large room. There was her mother, her regal form sitting boredly on her ancient gold throne. Her mothers' eyes flashed delightedly at the sight of her daughter. "Ah, Cerise. There you are! I've been expecting you." She waved a talon at the surrounding guards. "Shoo, shoo! I need to talk to my daughter, alone." The guards in the room nodded hastily and disappeared out the door. Roseate turned back to Cerise, smiling widely. (WIP) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Epiphlyte) Category:Genre (Tragedy)